The Birth of the Masters
by Rejected Royal
Summary: The El-gang attempts to control their new powers as a new darkness arrives, asking them the question: Who was the El lady? Chapter fic. Possible lemon in the future.
1. Prologue: 300 years from the Present

**AN: Two updates in one night?! Impossible! And it's not what I had planned! **

**Never fear, I am still working, albeit slowly, on the stories. Due to midterms and my terrible week, I can't do much. But here is an idea that has been floating with me for a while. And with the revamp around the corner -coughtomorrowcough- I figured that this would be the perfect to post now. This title isn't set in stone, and I might have you guys suggest my title since I am horrid with that. **

**But I digress... Here is the prologue for my new chapter story.**

* * *

_The Birth of the Masters_

By: Rejected Royal

1: The Prologue: 300 years from the Present

* * *

_Legend tells of the El Lady and her power, that is was so great she gave portions of it to the most trustworthy of people. They became the Salvatorian Masters:_

_Rosso, the master of Fire._

_Gaia, the master of Nature._

_Ebalon, the master of Dark_

_Denif, the master of Water_

_Ventus, the master of Wind_

_And Solace, the master of Light_

_And so it was decided that upon the end of the Harmony Festival, that the Salvatorian Masters would give a portion of their powers to further the El Lady's progress; for each Master was given their power from her kindness, thus was only fair to give a small portion back…_

* * *

I stare out of the north tower, smiling out into the night as the sounds of the joyous people, thinking not for the first time how lucky I was. A Salvatore. Many of my old friend said they could believe it, I tended to the land like it was my own child, and was rewarded as such with crops that rivaled any man's work. Me? I couldn't. I had started as a simple farming working near the outskirts of Altera's docking bay, always dreaming of the sky above and wondering how it would be like in the sky. Alas, a poor commoner could never hope to assend to the sky like the engineers could. You had to be smart, rich, and a man to take to the skies…

That was until the El Lady came to power.

Word spread like wildfire around Elrios, that the El lady was choosing people for her court. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that the El lady would come to my village. It was like seeing a diamond in a field of coal. We were covered in ash and dirt from the fields when she came to us. Yet she walked up to me, looked at my field, and smiled. I couldn't resist myself and tried to bow gracefully. Instead, I ended up tripping in the mud around me and fell at my feet to her. I still remember her laugh as she helped me up and said, "You should be more careful, Salvatore Gaia, for you are under my service now." The feeling of her hand on my forehead was still fresh as the power of nature flowed into my body. I had changed from the simple peasant to that of a master. A day later, we were off to Feita, to meet the rest of the five masters.

This was a month ago, and already we were a dysfunctional family.

Denif was the first master I met, a small boy no older than sixteen, who was playing the flute near the small lake by the east tower. He was cloaked in blue garbs with leather looking scales around his shoulders and hips. His head was crowned in a pair of white and blue horns, while behind him stood large ornate blue scaled wings, out of which two dragon heads were shown. He seemed very small and meek, like a little brother. I was about to call out to him until his eyes snapped open and he stared intently at the calm water. His hands started glowing a memorizing blue until I noticed the calm water started twisting upwards into a spiral. I was overwhelmed with awe and before I knew it, my hands started clapping in joy. The young boy was startled out of his trance and his eyes snapped to mine, the water falling back into the lake once more. Denip was very understanding after that, considering I kept apologizing about interrupting his practice, to which responded that he was supposed to be looking out for me. He was the one that introduced me to the other masters.

I was one of the three female masters, Ventus and Ebalon being the other two. Rosso, Solace, and Denif were quite the gentlemen. Ventus kept in greens, blues, and white, saying that she was the embodiment of air and needed to represent that. Ebalon wore the finest gown I had ever seen, with dark purples and blues, leaving a few places free for some silver, to which she claimed she needed to pay homage to the moon, the great master of the Dark. I felt honored to be in their presence, until Ebalon pulling me into her chambers and started stripping me to my undergarments, telling me that she needed to create me a garment. I had first promptly denied, saying that I was of a lower status. Ventus abruptly pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear,

_We all are now masters, no matter our pasts. Our names have changed to our elements and so, our fates. You were a farmer; I was a flyer – none of that matters now. All that matters is our contribution to the people of Elrios…_

After that, I allowed Ebalon, whom I learned was a seamstress before the El lady called her to power, to create me a dress. She created all the garments for the Salvatorians, and she wanted to show the power of Nature through my grace.

I look down to my garment and finger the belt of gold and diamonds around my waist. She did a beautiful job at creating the dress, keeping a simple long cream colored dress with a light green sheer material held up on my arms by bronze clips, ornately decorated with images of nature. My white hair fell long to my legs, like I usually kept my hair. Behind my back, a pair of wings crafted from willow tree branches and pure emeralds sat glimmering in the dim light. My head was adorned with a circlet of branches and emeralds shaped into leaves.

It still felt weird. I wasn't anyone special, a daughter of a poor man and a hard working mother. Did the gods know that I was going to be a Master? That this was my fate? I thought of my family, my mother, my father, my sister – would they be ok with the harvest? My sister kept writing me letter weekly about her adventures in farming and life. Apparently, one of the engineers was smitten with her and being the sister of a Salvatorian was a big piece of gossip. I looked over to the desk to see her current letter to me, written about three days ago. No matter what, I would always be her big sister, no matter what my name was.

"Salvatore Gaia?"

I turn my head to see Denif's head poking in, a blush on his face and his eyes closed, "Are you dressed?"

I giggled, "Yes, Denif, I am clothed." A sigh of relief comes from his mouth as I stand up and lean my body out of the window, "I'm just admiring the festival."

"Yeah, a bunch of us are going out to it."He remarked. I spun around and looked into his eyes, "We thought we should represent the El lady, after… you know."

Yes, indeed. It was a dark day for us. Not a week after I came to Feita, a note was left for the masters, telling us the El Lady was locked away of her own free will, to be in the Altar of Dedication, and that she would remain there til her dying days. All of us were shocked, but none more than Rosso and Solace. Rosso was a tall man, from gossip, a warrior that had lost most of his life and loves to the wars in the dark days before the El Lady. Tall, strong, and a fearsome loyalty to his fellow masters – he was considered the strength of the Salvatorian Masters. Solace was a younger man, a prodigy from Ruben, who was skilled with a sword as he was with his wit, which earned him a slap from me when we first met. But his cheerfulness with infectious- however he felt, he could easily persuade us. However, once he heard the woman who gave him this chance of greatness was locked away, he protested, saying it was barbaric how she would give her life to waste in the tower of Feita. We all felt enraged, but it was of her own accord. How could we deny what our leader wanted?

"Will Solace be there?" If he was going, I would be there too.

"He said he'd be there shortly, but he had some things he wanted to get done before the ceremony." Denif responded, turning back to the sturdy wooden doors, "You coming…?"

"…sure."

* * *

The town was filled with the people in costume, joyously dancing around the town square. Lights hung down from the poles, lighting up the night sky even more on this joyous night. Children ran around with their pies and dolls, pretending to be the Salvatorians like us. Ventrus snuck up behind a group of children and blew some wind toward them, sending their pinwheels spinning like crazy. The children squealed in delight, as some of the elders came to us, amazed by our looks. Rosso and Denif got into a conversation with two soldiers about the El shard. Ventrus floated above the children, sending some wind to the children, letting it play with their hair or spin their crafts. Ebalon stood in the middle of some women, blushing as they admired her gown and the moon relic on her back.

But where was Solace…?

I look around the center square, trying to look for the dark haired Master and felt disheartened. He said he would be here, and he was such a nice man..

"I think someone's in love with Solace…"

My head whips around to see Rosso, smirking at me while his hands crossed over his ruby red jacket. I immediately blush and glare at him, to which he only laughs, "It's quite alright, it was bound to happen to someone. He is quite the charmer and is very brave."

I giggle, "Are you sure it is not you whom is smitten with Solace?"

I receive a playful glare from him, "Oh my dear, my heart is already taken with someone, but I cannot interpret her emotions." He gently grabs my hand and places a gentle kiss upon it.

My blush darkens, "You-you mean to say –"

"Nay," He smiles, warm like the flame his is, "Though you radiate with beauty, your emotions are more closed off than that of my love." He sighs before turning to the sky, "I wonder if this was the El lady's plan all along?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Whatever do you mean, Salvatore Rosso?"

All is quiet between us before he moves away, motioning for me to follow him. I follow quickly behind him, dodging the many people in cheerful spirits. We quickly arrive at the base of the main tower, where six chairs have been set up, each with their own symbol for a Salvatore. In the center of the chairs, was a large crystal, empty of powers, where we would store the El. The square was empty, awaiting the call of midnight, when we would give up a portion of our powers to the El Lady's cause. Rosso looked around for a second before staring at me in the eyes.

"Each of us is a product of the other's restoration and demise. I will be promoted by Wind, but destroyed by water. Likewise, you will be promoted by Light and destroyed by Fire."

I bit my lip, "So, you and I are enemies?"

He chuckled, "Not exactly, our powers will not work together. There are no enemies among family."

"Then why not tell Ventus how you feel?"

"Because you are her promotion. Wind is promoted by earth, but destroyed by Water. Wind can carry Nature with it, but Water remains solid."

"That sounds like a lot of folly."

"I wish it was."

It remained silent between up for some time, the sound of children echoing in my ears. Could he be right? I knew Ebalon was always around Denif, so the dark complimented water? Or was it water that complimented dark? I took a seat next to the crystal and put my head onto my hands. I felt, more or less, like a rat in a maze. Was my life my own now?

"Do you think Solace likes me?" I voiced to Rosso, who was looking up at the tower.

He only chuckles. "Well, from what I gather, his compliment is either fire or earth, so you've got a good chance. Light is the more versatile. I do know that Dark is certainly his bane." I giggle, remembering the last fight they both got into. It involved no less than two torn outfits and one wounded pride. "Nevertheless, I think pride will hurt him in the long run."

"Why do you say that?"

Rosso takes a seat next to me and sighs, "His loyalty is astounding, he truly believes he can help everyone. You saw how he was when he heard of the El lady's imprisonment." I nodded, but he continues onward, "But he cannot save everyone. There will come a time where he has to choose what is more important to him." A tense atmosphere lays between us, the fire of Rosso's power like a beacon as the edge of his coattails start to flame. His wings, a mix between the flow of lava and an angel's wing, start crackling with the awakening of his power. I wonder, again, why I was chosen for this fate.

The sound of a trumpet fills the night sky. A roar of victory echoed in my ears, "Are you ready, Gaia?"

"I am." I didn't sound too sure of myself.

He chuckled, "Remember, just call upon your power like you've been practicing. You'll do fine."

We both take our positions at our thrones, the other three coming from the outer court. Ventus smiled at me and mouth to ask if I was ok. I simply nodded and looked to the gathering of people by the outskirts of the ring. Rosso took his spot as the first Salvatore to offer his power, then Ventrus, followed by Ebalon, Denif , then me. Solace would end the chain, creating a shard of pure El Energy.

But where was Solace? I look to his empty throne with worry.

"We shall begin the ceremony." I turn to my right to see the General of the Feita army stand between our group, "It has been decided that our reign Masters shall give a portion of their El Energy to help further the peace of our land. Just as the first shards caused war and destruction, so these shards will be created to help other land masses in their times of need. Each Salvatorian Master will place their energy into the shard in an order that will not reacted to their opposite, so we create a perfect balance. Rosso, if you would start us off…"

I look to Rosso, who just winked at me as he got up from his throne and stood infront of the crystal. "With this hand, I give some of my power of Fire. Long live the El Lady." He placed his hand on the crystal and it instantly lit up in a bright red.

Ventrus, as quick as the wind, moved next to him on his left. "With this hand, I give some of my power of Wind. Long live the El lady." The crystal reacted again as she placed her hand on the crystal, pulsing a beautiful white. Likewise, Ebalon and Denif followed suit. The crystal flashed colored constantly

It was my turn, I quickly take my spot next to Denif and recite, "With this hand, I give some of my power of Nature. Long live –"

A scream echoed throughout the night sky, followed by a roar. "That's the guard of the Feita tower. Someone must be fighting Berthe!" The general yells.

My hand snaps back, a hair's length away from touching the crystal and look up to the tower. I see a flash of light coming from within the tower, followed by a blue beam. I gasp.

"Solace!"

The other Salvatorian Masters try to remove their hands from the crystal, but the general yells, "You can't! If you break the cycle, the crystal will become unstable and could explode!" He motions to the soldiers around him, "Let's go men!" Within seconds, a small army is heading up to the altar of dedication, while the masters are helpless at the crystal.

… except me, the new, untrained one…

I collapse to my knees and wrap my hands around my head, trying to take in deep breaths. I hear the panic voices of the people around me that are trying to run away from the tower, the masters' trying to calm the people down. I hear Rosso trying to talk to me, calm me down, but I can't. I'm utterly useless. Another roar commands my head to look upwards and my heart stops.

In the middle of the air is Solace, his Sun shades fully open, falling from the sky. I see the large creature reach out to swat at him, but he's too far falling. He's not moving. Is he-?

"Ventus…"

My eyes snap to hers, "This is the best for Elrios, right?"

It takes her several seconds for her to understand me and she smiles sadly, "Yes, I guess it is…"

"Then get ready to catch…"

In seconds, the rest of the Masters understand our conversation and our duty to Feita, to Elrios. We were to give back the power to the El lady, but in a far different way than other's knew…

"One…" Rosso counted…

"Two…" Ebalon grabbed Denif's free hand.

"Three!"

Instantly, Ventrus removed her hand from the crystal, causing the crystal to speed up in flashing colors. She quickly cast a gust of wind to slow down Solace's fall, slowing it down just enough for my spell to work.

I imagined my garden at home, no, a better one. A royal garden that only my friends and I could go. Where the plants could grow as tall as they wanted to and not be hindered. I felt my wings unfurl as my power broke the ground around me, reshaping it, crafting it to my desires…

I briefly heard my name before the darkness overtook me.

* * *

The land grew quiet. Not a person was seen for miles from the epicenter of the destruction. It was still considered hallow but cursed land.

A small creature roamed around the ground, scouting out anything that might be of some information to its people, before stepping on a torn, singed picture. The scout looked down at the scribbles still legible on the picture…

"Evelyn.."

* * *

**Oh my, what did I do? -giggles- I should hope people can get where I'm going with this story.**

**As for the Salvatorian outfits, go look them up on the Elwiki site. I was lazy, and I apologize for that. Like I said, my week has stunk. And it only gets worse. **

**Let me know if this is a good idea to go with. Your reviews keep me going!**

**-Rejected Royal**


	2. Chapter 1: Training

**AN: Woo, it's been a busy week. But I'm alive. And here is the next chapter of the Masters. This will be beta read soon.**

**Edit: Oh my god, I forgot the fixed version was on my desktop and I posted via my laptop. So sorry. It has been fixed.**

* * *

_The Birth of the Masters_

By: Rejected Royal

Chapter 2: Training

* * *

**Elsword: **Infinity Sword

**Rena:** Trapping Ranger

**Raven: **Veteran Commander

**Aisha: **Dimension Witch

**Eve: **Code Battle Seraph

**Chung:** Tactical Trooper

* * *

"Impact Hammer!"

A light shone from my wand and I smiled brightly before quickly bringing it over my head and slammed it on the ground.

It was our first day in Feita and our first really day of training with our new powers. I had accepted the power of the moonstone and became a Dimension Witch, my powers morphing to that of time and space. I was one of the lucky ones, along with Chung, Rena, and Raven.

Eve and Elsword were not as fortunate.

Elsword managed to tame the dark El in his body and infuse it with Conwell, which allowed him to make multiple versions of it to strike at will. Thus, the title Infinity Sword was fitting for his character.

Eve… her emotions…

Such a dedication to her race… I could never imagine having to make such a choice…

We all had worked very little on them in Altera, finally coming to Feita to help in the war effort here. It was relatively quiet after clearing out the Shrine of Dedication, so we all decided to hone our skills in preparation for the next battle, which was being quite difficult.

"Were you supposed to hit it?"

I blink at Elsword's comment, and look to the place where my staff landed, five feet away from the test dummy. "Darn it!" I scream, stopping the grass next to me. This was ridiculous! Around the dummy was a bunch of singed grass – all but an area around the dummy. All of us were having this problem. I couldn't aim fairy well so most of my shots would miss. Rena, who had spent most of her time perfecting her traps, couldn't activate the power of the Wind Evoke. She was currently working in a separate area of the large field, where Raven acted as a target.

The entire area of Feita was beautiful. In the sunset and sunrise, you could see the treetops turn different colors and hues, adding to the mythical feel of this land. The main part of the town was northwest of here, camps surrounding it to prevent the demons to entering. The main town was also north of the great towers of the Masters. There were a total of seven towers, one for each Salvatorian Master and the large tower was that of the El lady's power. However, the closer to the tower I got, the more uneasy I felt. The village elders say it's due to the disappearance of the El lady, and the death of the Salvatorian Masters some 300 years ago. The main tower was forbidden to go into as it was considered hallow ground, along with the Underground garden that surrounded the main tower. Many people tried to enter the Master's towers, but it was near impossible. So many demons inhabited the towers that it was crazy to think anything would be left.

"Here –" I felt a bump next to me and looked to see Elsword, dressed in his black and red crossed top with this black belts slung across his black pants. Conwell was slung over his shoulder while his shook his head out and yawned, "Let me show you how a marksman does it. Harsh Chaser!" A small sword came out from between his hand and rocketed toward the dummy. My mouth opened in shock –

Only to watch it skim the base of the dummy and bounce off Chung's cannon. Chung quickly reacted, leaping from his seat on the cannon to holding an inactive grenade in his hands in a ready position. When he saw the small sword, she groaned and put the grenade away, "Be careful! I just fixed out the dents from last time!"

I cross my arms over my sequined shirt, "I blame Elsword."

"Waa –"I saw Elsword gape at me, "No way! I was showing you how to aim your weapon!"

"Yeah, but I didn't need it, did I?"

"Obviously, you do."

"You want to fight me, Red haired freak?"

"Bring it, flat chest."

I gasped, "You are a pervert!"

"It's true! Flat Chest, Flat Chest!"

"Giga Stream!"

We both freeze and I look behind Elsword to see a light quickly heading for us. I quickly teleport out of the light and Elsword ducks as Eve's giga stream activates, quickly burning a hole through the forest. Eve's power grew more powerful as the days went on and the Seraph code took root in her body, but it took a heavy toll on her body.

In a matter of seconds, the giga stream dissolved. I look quickly to the tree line and gasp. "Wow! That's far, Eve! You are so strong!"

I look to my side and notice that Elsword sat up and was dusting off his clothing. By now, Rena and Raven had taken to looking at the ruckus caused by Elsword. Chung just chuckled and continued tinkering with his Disfrozen core.

"Geez!" Elsword finally spoke up, "Eve, that could have hurt…" He quickly got quiet.

I turn to Eve, who stood at the edge of the clearing a good twenty feet away from us, and nearly gasp. There she stood, her eyes blank, trying to catch her breath and keep upright. Her drones floated nearby, slowly drifting with the wind. A look of exhaustion was evident on her face.

"Eve," Elsword slowly started walking over to her, trying to be as quiet as possible, "You ok."

She remained silent for a second before rasping out, "I'm fine… just…. depleted of energy." I could tell Elsword didn't buy it and continued over to her. "All I need is… a… charge…." No sooner had she spoke did she start tumbling to the ground. We quickly rush over to her, Elsword managing to catch her before she fully hit the ground.

"Poor Eve," Raven remarked, pushing up the hair that had fallen in her eyes to see the gem on her forehead starting to flash in a lazy pulse. "She needs to get her rest."

Before anyone else had the chance to speak, Elsword dropped Conwell and quickly picked up Eve in his arms. "I'll take her back to the house. You guys go see what Lengato need, ok?" I feel myself nod at his words and stare at the picture of Eve and Elsword. Elsword was a confounding person. One minute he would be the biggest jerk (And Rena and Eve could testify with me), the next, he was making sure his friends were alright, forsaking his well-being for ours. Usually it was during a training session when one of us needed a moving target, and he loved being out on the training field. For him to leave for the health of another was a big deal.

"Once Eve is awake, we'll be back to help with the Army." With that, he turned away; Eve tucked bridal style in his arms.

I sighed and looked down. Elsword was so confusing.

"Hey, let's go help out Lengato." Rena stood up from her crouching position where Eve once was, "I'm sure they could use us in some way."

I hear Chung cheer and Raven mutter something, it seemed, in agreement. I sighed and nodded. Nothing else better to do, right?

* * *

_She's so stupid. Why would she try to use such a draining skill?..._ I feel Moby and Remy near my sides, trying to check if their master would be alright. I quickly adjust Eve in my arms, making sure I have a good grip on her before attempting to open the door.

The place Lengato let us borrow wasn't too shabby, a simple wooden cabin a small distance from the army camp. It had a small kitchen, dining room, and on the second floor were enough rooms for us to lodge in for a while. Nothing too big, nothing too fancy – just how I liked it. I kick off my shoes and start to head up the stairs.

"Geez, you two, let me get her upstairs first, and then you can fix her." Moby and Remy kept trying to work on Eve as I was walking up the stairs, worried for their queen. No one could deny – she was strong. But the code she used was a great sacrifice to her cause, and an amount of power that was too hard to control for one person.

But then wasn't I the same?

I took within myself the power of the dark El to save my friends, to grow stronger. The dark El used my body as a vassal of some sort - it couldn't break out, it had to stay in.

I sighed as I approached Eve's door and, god forbid, managed to open it with some help from Remy. Unlike the rest of us, Eve had not decorated her room, instead, kept it nice, neat, and hauntingly empty. I quickly place her on her bed, letting Moby and Remy do their work before she even touched the bed. I watched as they hooked up to Eve's ear ports and started to convert energy to for her to use.

"Hmm," I looked around her room and noticed a small window at the top of the wall, hardly enough for any sunlight to enter. The room looked more like a prison than a place of rest. "That won't do." Shocking the two weapon units into letting their connection go, I pick her up and take her to my room across the hallway, where the sun was shining brightly in through it. I lay her back down on my bed. "This should help you two do your job." I saw them look around the room, probably surveying the mess that my room was before noticing the sunlight. Quickly, they hooked themselves back up to Eve and pointed themselves toward the sunlight.

I chuckle, "I knew it, "I whispered to myself, and brought a blanket over Eve's body, trying to make her as comfortable as I could before sitting at the edge of the bed and looking out to the sun, soaking up the rays of warmth it gave me.

* * *

"Welcome back, you guys!" Lengato invited us back into the camp site with open arms. "Did you find the training area to be to your liking?"

Rena giggled, "Very much, and we all thank you for allowing us to train there."

I smile at him, "Oh, you might have a new clearing soon."

He looks at me strangely, "Whatever do you mean, Miss Aisha?"

I start giggling, before I feel Raven's human hand on my shoulder, "Enough about that, we came to ask if there was anything you would like help with."

Lengato kept quiet for a second, crossing his arms over his leather armor, and a puzzling look crossed his face, "Well, I guess you could help with the festival."

I perked up from my giggling, "A festival?"

Lengato nodded then turned around, "Follow me."

We walked through the army camp, listening to the soldiers greet us as if we were heros. I caught in the corner of my eye a man forging a long sword by hammering on it, while the sounds of cows and chickens echoed in my ear. It wasn't long before we reached the main town.

The town was in a great scurry, people were setting up booths and banners, along with brightly colored tapestries that lined the houses of Feita. Children were running around with dolls made of corn and straw, dressed in green and yellow. Older members were helping decorate the stalls with yellow paint, painting stars and drawing pictures of pie.

"Have you heard of the harmony festival?"

I blink at the sudden question, and notice Lengato is looking at all of us with a smile on his face. "I'm guessing not. This here is one of our pride and joys, it takes place every three years for three days, when the sun and moon meet together and the land darks out. All creatures use this as a time of rest. We here in Feita celebrate this occasion with the Harmony Festival. Woman bake some of the most delicious pies while men take part in contests of strength and smarts…"

"It sounds wonderful." I hear Rena say cheerfully, "To be such in tune with the world for one day. Truly an Eclipse is a joyous time."

Lengato laugh, "I'm glad you agree with us, Rena. I only wish, one day, we can be in tune with the world like you Elves are." I heard her giggle behind me and we continued walking through the town, meeting the children whom played with their dolls around us. A few boys were daring each other to touch Raven's nasod hand while most of the girls gushed over Rena's hair and my dress.

"There is another story with our harmony festival…" Lengato said, startling us out of joyous time with the children, "… that of the El lady…" He turned away and looked at something in the distance, drawing my eyes to it.

It was a small courtyard, filled with some flowers, but the most noticeable were six thrones, each made out of some wood. They were circling around the courtyard. In the two I could see from this distance, a colored piece of fabric and a matching gem sat in each of thrones, no two color the same.

"I had hoped to make them more elaborate, but, in a war, resources are limited." Lengato spoke, "But I suppose this is better…"

I pick up one of the children trying to play with my hair and set her on my small hips, "What do you mean?"

Before Lengato could answer, one of the boy children starts talking, "The El lady is responsible for saving the land of Elrios, so before the first harmony festival, she appointed the Salvatore Masters and granted them the power of an element. After she appointed them, she was locked inside the high tower. One of the Masters didn't like that, and wanted to free the pretty lady. In turn, all of the Salvatorian lost their lives and the Lady disappeared."

It grew quiet for a few minutes in a moment of reverence, the little girl in my arms still playing with the curls of my hair. "Rena," Raven asked, draw both of our attention, "Know anything about this?"

Rena leaned next to one of the houses and crossed her arms under her chest and chuckled, "You think I was around during the time of the Masters?"

He looked confused and I bet my face looked the same way because Rena laughed, "Oh you two, I'm not THAT old. Maybe two hundred - give or take a decade." My eyes widened in shock, "So I'm not even past half my age. But no, I did hear about the Masters when I was a little girl. We were not the best of friend with the humans during this time, so most of it is bias. But the gist of the story is right."

Lengato chuckled, "I cannot speak for the elders of my life, but we have learned from our mistakes, Lady Rena. But that is not what I wanted to ask you." He turned back to look at the clearing, "I wanted you to look through some of the rubble of the fallen towers to find any information about the Salvatorian Masters."

"Why?" Raven asked, wincing when one of the boys pulled on a cord on his arm. I let the little girl go from my arms, fully interested in the conversation.

"Isn't it considered sacrilegious to walk in the towers?" I ask as well.

"Only the main tower," Lengato clarified, "I don't know… I have this feeling that we need to preserve the towers from those creatures. That's why…" He turned back to us,"… I want you to go into the southernmost tower and report what you find."

I saw Raven look away and Rena bite her lip, "I'll do it." I spoke up, drawing eveyone's eyes to me.

"You sure, Aisha? You still haven't – "

I cut Raven off, "You need to help here and make sure Elsword comes back with Eve. I can search the tower easily. Remember, I'm small and can teleport easily."

No one could have a retort to me, "Very well," Lengato spoke up, "I will escort you to the tower in an hour. Be ready. "

* * *

**Gosh, I've been so busy, plus someone won my contest and they get a free drabble on whatever Elsword topic they want. So, that'll be the next posted. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**-Rejected Royal **

**Edited 12/3/13 for timing issues**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Tower

**A.N: This was suppose to be up earlier, but my finger was jacked up. Anywho, read and enjoy!**

* * *

_Birth of the Masters_

By:Rejected Royal

Chapter 3: The First Tower

* * *

Warmth, light – I felt those things through the hood of my eyes, stirring me away. What had happened? A system crash – not another one, a stray thought nudged – most likely. I moved slightly, fully expecting to feel the rough grass below my fingers.

I felt warm sheets.

Someone picked me up and put me in a bed, but this wasn't my own. This smell was musky and earthy. Would could –

"Oh she's waking, Remy?"

It's Elsword, he must have taken me home. Why? I would have been more sustainable out in the open with Moby and Remy charging me. And even then, I did have my own room. I would have been just as fine being in there. I start opening my eyes, blinking away the blurriness to look straight up at Elsword, his face inches away from mine, Moby and Remy on either side of his face. Cords came from their bodies and disappeared on either side of my head. So, a complete power drain, then? I knew the giga stream took a lot out of me, but to render me fully incapacitated?

Could I not control the Seraph code?

Elsword spoke up, "Are you ok, Eve? We all got worried about you?" Really? My heart aches in an unknown emotion.

"I am alright. My circuits are still in prime condition."

He sighs above me and smiles, "That's good." He leaves my vision and extends a hand toward me, "You need help up?"

I attempted to sit up myself, which yields a bigger issue. "I-I can't control my body…"

"Here." One of his arms wrap around my waist and he draws me up into a sitting position, using his body weight as a prop on the side of the bed. I try to glare at him, but my body is so tired. I feel him chuckle next to me, "That giga stream must have tired you out more than I thought. "

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours."

That long? Judging my inability to control my secondary circuits, I would guess that the giga stream took more than I could handle. My head falls into the junction between his shoulder and head and I sigh. Apparently, Elsword took that as a bad sign.

"You ok, Eve? You don't seem like you feel well."

"I am fine…" I say again, though he doesn't seem to believe me, "… the code is far stronger then I once believed."

Another chuckle, "I'll say, you devastated the clearing near us." His arm tightens around my waist, "You are the strongest of us all."

"I can't even complete a full giga stream at full power," I interrupt his praise of me, "How can I revive the Nasod race if I cannot complete a simple –"

"Time, Eve." He moved me around so I could look him in the eye, my legs draped like cloth over his legs, "You cannot expect things to change in a day. No moral, OR Nasod, can live like that." I can't help but stare into his eyes, blazing with passion and fire. My face starts heating up – why is that? – and something in my body heats up. Stupid emotions. When I can, I'll reactivate this emotion code. A noise echoes in my stomach and finally draws me away from his eyes. "Oh, I guess it is dinner."

"Waa – Elsword!" I nearly scream as he picks me up bridal style. I feel my drones disconnect from my ear sockets, and nearly nod off again.

"Can't let the queen get hungry." Was his only response. With Moby and Remy at his side, he walked me out of his room. Briefly I peered into my open room and noticed the complete darkness in there.

_He knew my drones could recharge me with light, that's why he took me in his room_. I feel my face heat up and I bury my head in the crease of his arm. He took care of me, made sure I was well. The feeling in my chest grew even more and I sighed, feeling the edges of my lips curve up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elsword asked for the third time. Normally, I would have been annoyed, but I couldn't find the energy to be mad at him.

"Yes, Elsword… I couldn't be better…"

* * *

"Ow!" These kids hurt!

A distance away, I see Rena and Chung giggling at me as kids try to climb on my shoulders and "attempt" to help me. By "attempt", I mean they just want to see my inhuman arm and see how it works. Most of their prods were not harmful, but others-

"Hey! Ow! That doesn't go there!"

Some of the girls squeal as my arm starts to more and they run away. Other boys get more fascinated and come closer, "Ok, back off for a bit there. I need my spa-OW! That one hurt!" I lift my nasod arm above my head and manager my way around the sea of kids. "Rena, a little help."

I see her giggle and tell something to the older lady and Chung before walking over to the little kids, "Alright, everyone, do you want to hear a story?

Instantly, their attention was averted. Cheers of yes and yay were heard throughout the choir. Rena laughed and walked over to the pie station where she was before and sat down, before motioning to the children to come over.

"Ok, a story… What would be a good one…?"

One of the children yelled out, "An action one!"

"No, a romantic one!" a girl chimed in

"No way! Tell us about the elves –"

"I want a princess story!"

"Do one of the Master!"

Rena just laughed, "How about that? They can't decide. I know one though," She looked around the clearing, "How about I tell you about the Elves celebrate the Harmony festival?"

A group of 'ooo's' came from the little children. I chuckled and turned back to my work hammering up these fence boards, listening as Rena spoke of the Elvin traditions.

"Well, when I was a little girl, we still we're the best of friends of the humans. After the war for El, we though the human's destructive, and wanted nothing to do with them. But after the El lady and the creation of the Harmony festival, we saw the good in human and decided to celebrate a day of rejuvenation, just like you.

All the kids gasp in amazement; I chuckled and continue to fix the fence, picking up another board.

"The forests seem brighter, as if they are the sun for that time. We harvest berries for wine, and the few berries left over we drizzle with honey and put on wheat cakes. There are competitions of archery and harvesting, but none such a game such as the Queen's tournament.

The kids seemed to get restless, waiting for Rena to continue her story. I move from my position crouched down, to look toward Rena and wait for the rest of the story. By now, more villagers have come to the little group, mesmerized by the foreign story.

"On the last day, the Queen comes out and tours the festivities, looking for one to impress her most. To that elf, they become the ruler of that year's harmony festival and gain the honor to ring in the next festival."

"And it can be anything, Lady Rena?"

Rena smiles down at the small boy. "Anything. From archery, to sewing, to cooking, to beauty – the one item to impress the queen will win."

"And how do they ring in the Harmony Festival?" A little girl asked.

"With a song," Rena smiled and opened her mouth. Instead of human words, a mystical hum came from her mouth, before new, foreign words entered the song. The melody wove in my ear, causing me to become relaxed and I leaned against the semi completed fence. All around her, the Elvin song wove a magical story of rest and relaxation. A few of the kids gasps while some of the elders had tears in their eyes. Rena remained unmoved, her song flowing from her mouth and moving with the wind, her mouth curved in a smile.

Too soon, the song was finished, and everyone sat in quiet. Rena opened her eyes and pouted, "No one liked the song?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, everyone around exploded in a round of applause. Children cheered and woman giggled and fawned over her from afar.

Rena just blushed, "I guess you all do!" She smiled brightly. I felt a ting on pain when she smiled but quickly smiled back.

The children quickly scurried away, eager to tell their parents of the beautiful song they just heard. I come back to Rena and Chung, watching as the older lady swoons off. "That was quite a song, Rena. I've never heard you sing before."

She shrugs and grabs the bowl of dough again, "I don't sing often. I was a warrior in my clan, and forever I'll be one. A friend of mine won the honor before and forced me to learn it with her."

Chung whistles, "That must have been some honor."

"It is," Rena continued, "Only those of Royal status are allowed to perform ceremonies. It's a huge honor to partake in it."

That puzzles me, "What does the song tell about?"

Rena freezes for a second, "Blessed be what may come, for better or for worse. Come all, now weary, drink from the earth…" She looks up to the sky, "May such a thing happen on this Harmony Festival.

Somehow, I don't think she was talking to us anymore…

* * *

"Here we are, Miss Aisha."

I peer out from inside my dark cloak and see one of the Feita towers come into view. The tower seemed stable and no cracks were visible from the outside.

"Thanks, Lengato." I jump off the carriage and pull off the cloak, "I'll be back shortly."

He looks nervous, "Do be careful, Miss Aisha. There might be more monsters lurking about. Remember –"

"I'll shoot a beacon if I get into trouble." I giggle, before running off, "Later!" I hear Lengato shout out to be careful, but I was already in the tower.

Stepping lightly into the rubble, the base of the tower seemed small and crowded with boulders. The walls were constrictive, void of any life there might be there. I tapped the top of my wand with my food and watched as light poured from the top, illuminating a small area around me. Aside from the broken down walls and obvious neglect, the place seemed untouched. As if time itself rendered this place untouchable. I carefully tread on the rocks, locating the stairs with relative ease. Few insects scurry away from the light of my staff, but I feel relatively safe. My hand touches the ornate railing of the stairways, and I start to glide up the stairways, feeling like a beautiful princess. My eyes close as I walk slowly up the stairs-

Suddenly, something gives way under my feet. I suppress the urge to scream as I quickly teleport upward, hearing crumbling. I turn back to see the entire edge of the stairway collapse and sigh in relief, _That was too close_.

"Miss Aisha!"

_Lengato is such a worry wort. _"I told you, I'm fine…" my voice trails off as I notice a door at the top of staircase. I gasp and nearly teleport the rest of the way there, "Lengato!" I yell out, "I found something!"

I briefly hear him yell back, but I don't hear him. My hands reach to the door and pulls it

"Drats! Locked!" I glare at the lock that seemed to smile at me in victory. My eyebrows furrow in anger then I attempted to search out a key or a lockpick. A stray thought echoes through my mind and my eyes light up.

"Impact…"My wand's light turns from yellow to pink as I call out the attack, "Hammer!" I quickly bring it over my head and slam it into the wall, shattering stone wall in seconds. "Ha! I did it! Beat that, Eldork!" I gloat to myself, placing my hands on my hips and laughing. My eye catch glimpse of something silver inside and I poke my head in.

Fabric, layers and layers of fabric adorned the walls of the tower in purples, blacks and silver. Gems adorned the trim of these in multitudes. A small bed of a dark silver-ish color lied close to a covered window on the left, piled high with small light purple pillows. Directly across from the door was a small vanity, its mirror still slightly useable, where a small book and some brushes sat. Next to the vanity, a small chest sat, where the top of an outfit was just peeking out. I squeal and rush over to the chest and open it completely before pulling out the gown.

It was gorgeous – layers of purple were expertly spun together to create an elaborate ball room gown. A small silver broach decorated the front of the gown and a small length of silver traced the bottom edge. I stood up with the dress and put it front of me, trying to imagine myself dressed in such an elaborate gown. I look down in the chest again and notice a small tiara and another broach. I wrap the two items inside the gown and hold it close to my chest.

"I wonder if this is Master Ebalon's old room." I talk to myself, amazed at the sheer beauty of this room, "Would make sense, she is the master of the dark El and of the moon." _What luck I happened upon this tower!_

A twinkling on the vanity catches my attention. I look up to see the small book, practically winking at me, calling me to pick it up. I move my staff to my arm and carefully pick the book up, treating it more like an idol, and examine it. It was a basic leather book, nothing too fancy, other than an embedded amethyst in the front cover. It easily was able to be picked up in my one free hand.

_This should be something Lengato could use. _I put it close to my chest and cover it with the bundle already in my arms and take a step to the bed.

A crack catches my attention and I look down. The floor is nearly broken, it would be foolish to try and walk across to the bed. I look around the room one more time and feel I have disturbed the room enough. Using my teleport, I quickly exit the room and hastily tip toe down the stairs, walking around the hole that I made. The entire time, I felt as if the room was pulling me back, like I had forgotten something there. Once out of the tower, I quickly spot Lengato at the same spot. I start to walk out to him and freeze, looking back to the tower. It was only a flash, but I shake my head and continue to the carriage.

"I got worried about you!" Lengato nearly yelled as I got up in the carriage, draping the cape over my shoulders, "Are you ok? Any Glitters?"

"No, none." I keep my eye on the single window up there.

He looked at me before following my eyes, "Is there something up there?"

I remain quiet for a second, before shaking my head, "Nah, just my imagination." I smile back at him, "But I found some interesting things."

He chuckled, "I noticed," He looked down to my bundle, "I hope you brought more than clothing, Miss Aisha."

I giggle right back at him, "I'll show it when we get back to the town, where everyone can look at it. "

"Sounds fair," He kicks the horse in the side and off we go.

* * *

_It's dark, it too dark._

_**Hush now, the wheel of fate has been set in motion. Now the chips can land where they may**_

_I never signed up for this!_

_**It is your fate, such as it is theirs. There is nothing we can do.**_

_Not even her?_

_**Her contract was never finished, but it doesn't matter now… Elrios will change, so it has been fortold, so it is written…**_

_Was that all we were good for? Pawns in your game?! _

_**Are we not all pawns in the game of life, good master?**_

…_._

_**Exactly. Either way, this outcome would have happened. Now, we can only observe.**_

_May the gods help them._

_**I don't think even the gods can help them now…**_

* * *

**Ooo, so exciting! Can anyone guess what's gonna happen? Also, my beta reader made a good case for VC, so Raven's class is now VC.**

**Read and Review**

**-Rejected Royal**


	4. Chapter 3: The Journal

**A/N: Wooo, wild Christmas. I had no time to write whatsoever but, now that Uni is back, I get small bursts of times to type. Here is one of them. **

**This chapter was a bit harder to type than most, but most the plot is being set up. If things continue on, this might not be a chapter fic, but a trilogy. Especially with the revelation of the new character Add – GAH, my mind won't shut off.**

**Anywho, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Song of Inspiration (Owe this chapter this song): **_**Castle of Glass**_** by Linkin Park**

* * *

_Birth of the Masters_

_Chapter 3: The Journal_

* * *

I take a deep breath outside, feeling the wind blow through my hair. It was getting late: supper was ready and boiling in the pot. Raven had hunted down a small rabbit and asked for the ladies in Feita for help in cooking. Chung was practicing some sharpshooting out back. Elsword was sitting on the couch opposite of Eve, who was still attempting to charge back up and cradling her drones like children. Aisha was still out with Lengato, who would be joining us for dinner. However… _It is getting very late. They left before noon and yet they are still not back…_ I stand outside the door, looking around, seeing the sun set in the back.

"You ok?"

I nearly jump as Raven's voice echoes in my ear, my head whipping toward the voice and my hair covering my face. He has a look of confusion on his face as he takes newly cut down firewood off his bare shoulder and places it against the house. "I scared the great Rena? You must have been in deep thought for that to happen." He leans against the side of the house. I turn back to the setting sun and the direction of the towers.

I giggles, "Well, yeah. " I take a quick glance at Raven, trying not to look at his exposed abs for too long, before looking back to the El tower, "They've been gone quite a while."

A rustle next to me, "Well, the tower Lengato chose is pretty far. Then I don't know how long Aisha will stay in the tower. " I feel his human hand on my shoulder. "Give her time, she is strong. To be honest, I'm more worried about Elsword and Eve."

This alerts me. "Why would you say that?" My head turns to meet his eyes.

I see him shrug, "Elsword is hard to explain: His power is always there… but not in the strength we saw it before. I know he loves to practice, but it seems to hurt him more –"

"You can't be thinking that it's his concentration causing him to lose his strength!" I whisper heatedly.

"- I don't know. When he's in the moment, it's shocking the amount of power he possesses. His emotions give him more power. Whereas Eve…"

I finally connected the dots, "Gains strength from no emotion."

He smirks and winks, "Figured it out. However, I still don't know it is a blessing or a curse. That Giga Stream shouldn't have taken that much away from her. I don't know if her body is capable of such power without an outlet."

I bite my lip. They both knew the sacrifices that came with their path, such was the sacrifice. But, was it all worth it? How great was this power if the sacrifices became too great. The risk with mine was not without much thought – to become skilled in both sword and bow and learn to be a master of traps. I was less in tuned with the nature around me, like most elves were, and more at one with the speed of wind. I felt… different then my friends, then the ones I grew up with all my life. Was this my fate? Was I destined for this?

"Rena! Raven!"

My head snaps to look at the horizon and I see Lengato and Aisha riding in a wooden cart. Aisha was standing up, holding a bundle close to her chest while Lengato was trying to get her to sit properly til they reached the house. I sigh in relief and lean my body back onto the side of the house.

"See?" He speaks up, "Told you she would be safe"

I feel the wind whip around me again and blow my hair into my face, caressing me like a long lost lover would. _Thank god_.

"I'll get the fire going. The ladies in Feita said it's going to be another cold night."

I nod and smile at him, "I'll get the stew finished." I watch him as he walks into the house, then turn back to the cart making it way here. In the background, the main tower stands watch over Feita, creating an ominous illusion. The wind starts to whip savagely around me…

…_Could something be going on?..._

* * *

"Dinner time!"

"This looks yummy, Miss Rena!"

"Elsword, take a breath! You'll choke!"

I slam the bowl down on the table and smile up to Rena, "I can't help it! It's good!" Everyone mummers in agreement, too involved in eating the warm stew. Rena dusted off her shirt, void of the leather armor used in battle before taking another spoonful of her creation and giggled.

"I hoped it would be good, and it seems that the ladies in Feita did an amazing job cooking the rabbits. " _Oh Yeah! _I reach over to grab one of the rabbit legs.

Raven nodded, "They really know how to cook. I couldn't get away from. And Elsword," I look toward him, half the leg still hanging out of my mouth. He interrupted me, so didn't care, "Save some for Aisha."

I rip a piece of meat off the leg and quickly chew it before speaking, "Come to think of it, where is she?"

"Miss Aisha went to get something in her room and said she'd be back down soon." Lengato added, wiping his mouth off, "I want to thank you again for helping me find more on the Salvatores. It means a lot to me and the people of Elrios."

Rena giggled, "We would have wanted to find out more information anyway. The peace of Elrios needs to be kept and to acquire that, we need the masters and the El Lady. "

"Exactly." Lengato nodded, "Which is why…"

I zone out as Lengato, Chung and Rena continue to talk about the history of Feita and its Masters. I understood very little of the Master's and their purpose to this region's history. The Salvatorian Masters weren't in power more than six months, yet their skills were among legend. I remember as a child, my sister and I would pretend to be the Masters – Her Solace and me Rosso – and try to keep hone out moves. As we grew older, she stopped doing such childish game. I look around our table and can't help the smirk. _We're all so strong. It's shocking_.

"Eve, aren't you hungry?"

Rena's question causes me to look at the Nasod queen across from me. She was looking blindly at the food infront of her, as if judging the meal intently. I knew that it wasn't personal, but the blank look in her was still worrisome. She seemed lost. My heart twisted at seeing her, but I knew she was a proud person and wouldn't ask for help. It was hard to tell how she felt anymore – whether she was hurting or happy. _Of course, stupid, she's not happy that her people are gone. _I smile at her, "Yeah, Eve. Rena did a really good job. It's edible. "

"Oh, Elsword!" Rena smacked a spoon infront of me, "Of course my food is edible! Just vegetarian!"

I roll my eyes and try to make eye contact with Eve, "You going to eat yours?"

Her eyes flashed to mine and I saw her processing my request. "I am... not hungry…"

My eyebrows furrow and I start to speak up again until Aisha comes running down the stairs. "Here I am!" I turn to the stairways and my eyes bug out.

There is Aisha in a floor length purple and blue ball gown, with traces of silver and gold running through it. A small crown adorned her head, perfectly framed by her two pigtails. She spun around gracefully in it, small crystals on the dress reflecting the little candlelight in the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest, hiding something small. The sharp noise of her heal drew me back to the present. She stood there pouting for a sec, "Do none of you guys like it?" She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh my! Aisha that is beautiful!"

"Very much, Miss Aisha. I assume that's the dress we found at the Salvatore's tower?"

She nodded quickly, "Mhhmm. I think its Ebalon's, but I'm not sure. Oh! Elsword," She walked over to me and placed a small broach in my hand, "Would you pin this on my back?"

I could feel one of my eyebrows raise, "Why put it on the back? It looks like it would go in the front."

She sighs, "Because there's a hole in the back and I can't put it there myself. Please?"

"Alright, fine." I take the small simple accessory from her hands and she swiftly turns around infront of me, her gown flowing over my legs. I quickly notice the spot and attempt to latch it. "It… won't go in!"

"Elsword! Just be careful and nudge it in!"

I stand up and try to find another way to push it in before a small glow omits from the opening. The accessory snaps in place and light starts pouring out, blinding me and causing me to fall. "Elsword!? Aisha, what is that!"

I look up to see her back, now covered with a huge purple and white relic. Complex designs litter the back of it while a small moon shaped figure continues to twirl in the center of the wings. "Elsword, what did you do!?"

"I did nothing! I just put it in."

"Whatever it is," Eve finally spoke up, looking directly at the relic now, "It is emitting a strong energy from it. Similar to the dark El shards we encounter sparring through our missions." The entire table grew silent after Eve's words, wrapping our minds around what just happened.

"Well," Lengato spoke up after a few long minutes, "I believe that Aisha is right. We found Ebalon's tower. Aisha's face lit up in joy and she squeezed her arms closer to her. I nearly called out to ask what was in her arms, before she quickly put it on the table.

"I found this on her vanity." Aisha declared, trying to awkwardly sit between me and Chung, "I haven't yet opened it, but it might be her diary. Maybe this can give us some direction to the Salvatorian Masters."

Lengato's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the book, quickly opening it and turning to the first page. We all crowd around him and eagerly await his verdict. I attempted to look over the table and catch what he was reading.

"This… this is incredible!" He stumbles breathlessly, his eyes scanning the words as thoroughly as possible, "For a journal to be kept in such great condition – "His finger flipped through the pages at a rapid pace, "and the clothing for Salvatores to be in here as well. "He lifted the book away from me, barely avoiding my nose in the process, and showed it to Rena whom was standing directly behind him, "That's Ventrus, that has to be!"

Rena's eye widened, "This is beautiful." She gently picked up the book and allowed a finger to gently caresses the book lovingly. She took a second to stare at the page before turning it and gasping, "I think that all the Salvatore's outfits are in here. I see Denif and Solace on the next page!" She placed the book down slowly on the table, allowing all of us to see the sketches of the costumes.

Sure enough, there were two drawn mannequins – male by the looks of it – drawn ornately in costume. One was drawn with blue scales littering around his body while the other seemed to be clothes in red and white. My eyes were drawn immediately to that of the red dressed man. He seemed to be sketched smaller than the other man on the page next to him, and was more dressed up then the other. A chest pad seemed to cover his front body, while the red on his chest from the cloth were pinned with various medals and awards. Behind him, an orange array of light bars seemed to make up something similar to what Aisha was wearing, a relic of some sort. I smirked. "That has to be Solace." I comment. I notice Chung looking from the other side intently starting at Denif, as if memorizing his outfit.

Aisha picks up the book, snapping my attention back to her, and she turns back to the front page. She clears her throat before reading the first page:

"_I, whom am now crowned Salvatorian __Ebalon, am writing this journal for those in history to know of my life. I am nothing but a simple seamstress, whom had a connection with the moon and shadows around me. My life changed when the El lady stumbled upon my shop. News had spread of her coming, but I had no idea of her appearance into my humble shop until my eyes met with her. In a moment of spazziness that, if Solace had seen me he would have chuckled, I presented my best gowns and garments for her to choose from. After I presented them, she moved them away with a slight flick of her hand and a smile graced her face to which she told me she didn't come for garments, but for her next Salvatore. Before I could even ask, her finger was placed upon my forehead and a feeling of darkness spread into my body. She claimed that I was her Salvatore Ebalon, and I followed…"_

"Amazing…" Lengato whispered. The room fell silent afterward. I looked to Lengato to see a look of admiration on his face. Rena and Raven smiled slightly, and Aisha looked overjoyed. Chung smiled brightly. Aisha just twirled around. We were all happy about this knowledge.

Everyone but Eve, whom hadn't moved since Aisha came down.

I look toward her and noticed a hardened expression toward Aisha, like she was glaring at this discovery. "Everything alright, Eve?"

She remained quiet as she looked toward everyone, whom took to looking to her now. The room quickly turned from joyous to awkward. "May I see the book?" Eve finally asked, extending her hand out to Aisha.

Aisha looked cautiously at our hand, peering down as if Eve was made of swords and spikes, before reluctantly giving Eve the chance to look at the book. Once the book was in Eve's hands, she quickly opened it before flipping the pages rapidly, reading and in taking the information with ease. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached deeper into the book before she slammed the book down on the table. All of us gasped and tried to pry the book from under her hand before she started reading:

"_Tonight is the harmony festival, and I have been honored to dress all the Salvatorian in ceremonial dress. Everyone looks stunning, but we are downtrodden by the fact that our El Lady will not be present. Instead, she chose to be locked up in the high tower instead of being among us. I feel unnerved, as if a sign is upon us. The feeling of dark El energy has been growing inside me at an alarming rate. I feel that this ritual is needed among us, to keep us strong, to keep us sane. This El Energy isn't natural, but it helps that which keeps us alive. I wonder how long it will be before we as a group will become dependent on El Energy…"_

Aisha crossed her arms, "You wanted a part about the Harmony Festival?" She bent down to look Eve in the eye. "It's what they thought; the El lady was put into the tower to hold the power up there -"

"Not that." Eve cut her off. "Did you not hear what Ebalon said?" We all looked around at her for a second before she sighed, "I will be up in my room if needed. Thank you Elsword for the assistance." Her hand lifted from book, which Aisha quickly snatched up. Eve quickly turned and walked away, her drones floating with her.

I look up to where she disappeared and wondered what had gotten into her? I look back to Aisha and notice that she was cradling the book close to her, lovingly

Lengato finally spoke up, "I wonder if the ladies in Feita can duplicate these costumes?"

Aisha's eyes lit up, "That would be wonderful! To see the costumes of the Salvatores!" She sighed, drifting off into a dreamy state.

Chung laughed, "I think the entire town of Feita would get a moral boost from that. "

"Then it's settled – after dinner, I'll leave for Feita and ask the ladies to get started on the clothes. If they start now, perhaps we can get them done before the festival in a week."

Everyone visibly brightened at the statement and started into conversation. I smiled as well, but couldn't help but look back to the stairs and wonder what was up with Eve. My eyebrows furrowed together and I promised myself that I would try to help her later.

* * *

_The fools, they understand nothing._

_One sees. One understands…_

_Pfft, she is weak. She cannot hold her own against anyone. Victory is well within reach._

_What do you have against us? What have we done to wrong you? All we did was serve –_

_All you did was serve the El lady when she called, but did she have the right to call you? No, I don't believe she did. I never would have chosen someone as dim minded as Ebalon, or even half you Salvatores, to serve as the chosen ones. But no, she chose you all._

_Ebalon will be twice the strength you'll ever be!_

… _Care to wager that, dearest?..._

_Wh-what do you mean?_

_You sense it too. There are Salvatorians near the main tower. New blood that has reincarnated itself into the cycle we saw before. History will repeat itself._

_You can't do this! There won't be enough energy!_

_You lost your voice eons ago, little one…_

* * *

**Always, read and review. They really do help me write. **

**-RejectedRoyal**

**P.S: I made an ARA, but I suck. Tried to get RejectedRoyal, but it didn't fit. So, she is RejectRoyal**


	5. Chapter 4: Unlocked Powers

**A.N: Like… first week is very nice. Got this written and to a beta reader fast. I hope you enjoy. Also, there's been some rage over a choice of mine, I've written individually to people, but this should clear it up. It is at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Birth of the Masters_

Chapter 4: Unlocked Powers

* * *

My arms stretch above my head and I yawn, feeling rejuvenated in the night sky. Ebalon's dress fit like a glove on my body. I twirled around, feeling the layers of the gown twirl with my movements. "You ready, Elsword?"

He chuckles, running his hand through his spikes, "You sure you want to spar in that gown of yours? You might tear it." He draws both his swords and spins them around in his hands. I just chuckle.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" I quickly throw a starball at his head, which he dodges with ease, throwing a harsh chaser after me. I teleport out of the way to stand behind him, before bringing my staff down to bonk him on the head. He blocks my staff with one of his swords, and twists his body, trying to bring his sword to me. My body seems weightless as I twirl and easily evade his sword, but the twinkle in his eye tells me that it is far from over. Or – I see his eye cloud as he looks to the group behind us.

A perfect distraction.

"Take this!" The front of my staff glows again and I whip it forward, letting the magic send me flying forward as my staff acts like a modified spear. Elsword barely manages to dodge the attack, a small piece of his clothing tearing off and he lowers himself down to one knee.

"Elsword, what's wrong?" He turns to look at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Just kinda worried about Eve." He rubs the back of his neck, "I'm gonna go check on her. Raven can fill in." Without a second though, he runs back, past the group and into the house. I sigh and feel my spirit drain a bit. _I wish he would just pay attention to me for once than worry about everyone else._

_**Do you wish that?**_

My head perks up and I look around, "Wa –"

_**I am here, my dear. The spirit of Ebalon inside the garment.**_

I freeze and look down to the dress. _Do you mean?_

_**Ebalon was blessed with the Dark El. She had a companion to her power unlike the other Salvatores. This dress, however, suits you more. **_I giggles and twirl around in the gown.

_I thank you, but I really need to get back to practicing –_

_**Oh I understand, my dear. But, didn't you want to show off to that swordsman? Elsword, was it? I can see you have feeling for him…**_

I squeal a little. _No I don't! I don't like Elsword! –_

_**Then why do you want to gain his attention, to prove your better than him? When he left to take care of that other girl, you felt abandoned – like your needs didn't matter. You want his attention, you want him…**_

I remain quiet for a second and look down. Love? Love Elsword? That was absurd! I mean, I respect him, care for him – I still fight him to make him see my way, but normally he just leaves me with a pout after a yelling match and –

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jump out of place, seeing Raven behind me. "Aisha, I've been calling your name. Are you well?"

I chuckle shakily, "Yeah, just… thinking…. Can I try an Impact Hammer?"

He chuckles, "Alright, just don't hurt me too much." I giggle and he backs away from me, allowing me to get into my stance.

_**This? Is a piece of cake. Learn from me, dear…**_

"Impact.." The wand starts to glow, but instead of the neon pink, it is now a lavender color. I close my eyes and let to power take me over, "… Hammer!" I slam the wand in front of me and I hear a gasp. I quickly open them, fearing the worst, and look to see a huge dent in the ground. Raven is on the ground, trying to get up, a smirk wide on his face.

… _**and you will be greater than Salvatore Ebalon.**_

"That was amazing, Aisha!" He manages to get up and walks over to me before patting me on the back. I smile slightly at him, the thought of Elsword still fresh in my mind. In the distance, I can see Rena, Chung, and Lengato clapping and cheering at my talent and I wave toward them. _Maybe I can do this…_

"Sir!" A voice called out and a man dressed in armor comes running from the direction of the main camp. Raven and I take one look at each other and run up to the house. We reach the others before the man gets them and he bends down, gasping for breath with his hands on his knees. "We need… help! Glitters are attacking!... at the northern most tower!" He manages to pant out, gasping for breath.

Lengato draws the man into a standing position and grabs him by the soldiers, "Did you see how many? Did you tell the army first?"

The man took deep breaths and nodded at the same time, "Yeah, but there's a decent – around a hundred or more, a combination of alchemists and spearman. They spotted me as I started running to town. I alerted the guard before running here."

Lengato nodded then turned to us, looking on either side of himself, "I hate to ask, but would you –"

Rena patted him on the back, "We would be happy to assist you. "

"I'll go get those two. We'll meet you there. "Chung said before running inside the house. I felt a small ping of pain, but quickly smothered it. I could figure it out later.

"Let's go!" The man nearly groans in agony but Lengato is a step ahead, grabbing the cart that he and I rode in and loading up us in it. A flick of the reigns and we sped off.

* * *

"Moby, Remy, evaluate system progress."

Both of my drones snapped to attention and circled around my form, performing a standard check of my body and its features to make sure of no deformities. I hear Moby start to beep as he scans my thermal temperature and energy conversion rate while Remy connects to my ear socket and starts to evaluate my inner systems. I sigh and close my eyes from their energy and the light of the small window in my room.

The history of the Salvatore was one of destruction and broken ties. All hope relied on the Salvatores, whom hadn't been crowned more than a year, before they fell of reasons unknown. My bet was on Eblaon's thought of this "ritual" but no one else picked up on it. Also, something seemed… awkward about Ebalon. The beginning of her journal seemed cocky, but the last entry seemed fearful, as if something was haunting her. I wished I knew more about that time during the Salvatores. I was created a short time after the destruction of the masters and the falling of Feita, as a way of attempting to create peace between our civilization. That was before the second El war.

"Error: Emotion Control Circuit unactivated." Remy sounded. I sighed.

"Pass by, continue evaluation." It was a necessary evil. If I couldn't handle a giga stream, I couldn't handle it with emotions. I knew, in the future, I should reinstate the circuit for the good of peace between humans and Nasods, but bringing back the Nasod was priority number one.

A knock on my door reaches my ears. "Come in," I don't move from my position as they both finish my evaluation. The door opens and someone steps lightly in my door. It's takes not even a second before I know who it is. "What is it you need, Elsword?"

The noise stops for a second before I hear him chuckle, "No use sneaking up on you." I turn to look at him as he looks around frantically, "Well, uh, I, um, just wanted to see if you are alright. You left pretty suddenly."

I blink in confusion and then turn back to Moby who was still scanning my systems. "I am well, just needed some time to myself. "

He seemed unsure of himself as he fidgeted in front of me, like he wasn't sure of my reaction. It seemed unnerving that after the activation of the Seraph code, no one knew how to act around me. I was, essentially, the same Eve they knew, just with no emotions. They knew I wasn't human from the beginning, so why were they so confused now?

"Eve, why were you so angry earlier?" I hear him blurt out, as if almost… scared?... to hear my answer.

I sigh and watch as Moby stops his scan and gives me the all clear, while Remy does the same. "It is not anger. I cannot show emotions. However, when the answer is clear in front of you, I expect you to see it as well." I turn to him and lock eyes with him, "Cannot you see what the previous masters did?"

I saw his mouth curve downward and understood.

"Perhaps, I am reading more into it." I continue, "But the death of the Salvatores has always been a mystery to my people, and I would like to understand why. This accident must not occur again."

"But Eve – "

A stomping caught my ear and my head whips to the door, where Chung slams it opened not a second after, "Quick! Glitters are attacking the Northern tower! The soldiers need our assistance!"

Elsword turns to talk, but I rush past, "We will talk later." I leave no more words as I continue after Chung.

* * *

The sounds of gunshots and yells surrounded the area around the half demolished tower. Glitter Alchemists start casting poison clouds around the area, while the spearmen engage the Feita soldiers in combat. Upon reaching the main sight, I throw out a disfrozen grenade and smile in relief as it takes out an alchemist. A spearman comes up beside me, poised to strike, and I manage to block it with my Cannon. Seconds later, a small beam comes within centimeters of my cannon and I see Eve nod my way before dealing with the Alchemist infront of her. A distance away, I noticed Raven scorching the earth with his ignition crow and Rena keeping the few Glitters surrounding them away with a barrage of traps.

A small bomb catches me off guard and a nearly fall, if not for Aisha catching me right before I hit the ground. I look at her while she just winks and giggles at me. "A lot of fighting no?"

I chuckle, and throw out another grenade, "Just another day!" I respond cheekily back. She giggles before casting another spell.

My eyes survey the area. The Glitters have taken the base of the tower and are pushing more toward keeping us out of the area. A dozen Alchemist seemed to surround the base of the tower, casting healing spells around the sick and injured. There seemed to be a small dent in their line. I wonder if – a piece of purple hair passes by me and I notice a figure start to run out past the front line

"Aisha! What are you!?"

My eyes widen as she runs out to the front line, Ebalon's gown swirling around her legs. I begin to panic "Big Sis Aisha!" I start to hurry after her before I notice her wand glowing. _What in the - _

"Fate… Space!"

Instantly, the area around her turns dark and cloudy and she quickly disappears from view. Glitters start to surround the area and enter the fog. In a matter of seconds, the fog dispersed into a glimmering shower of stars. My eyes widened as I see Aisha hovering in the middle of the glimmer, a wind whipping around her dress and hair as she casted her arms outward as if orchestrating a symphony. Her eyes were tightly closed and a look of happiness caused the scene to seem surreal. In an instant, her eyes flashed opened, a stunning dark purple. The stars moved, becoming shards of moonlight and striking down the glitter monsters incased in the sphere. At once, the few glitters around the area tried to run away, but were helpless as the purple miasma sucked the few glitter's remaining into its hold.

We fought for thirty minutes, but Aisha killed them all in less than three minutes with one attack.

The crowd around me erupted in a war cheer. I could see Raven and Eve next to each other, surveying the area around for more enemies. Elsword looked at Aisha, nearly dumfounded at the power she showed. Aisha gracefully floated to the ground, dusted off her dress, and skipped toward me. She placed a hand on my chin and popped my mouth, it having dropped somewhere in the process.

"How – how the hell did you do that?" I said after a few minutes of composing myself. She giggled and opened her mouth to talk.

A sudden crunch caught my attention and I turned to see the tower start to move ever so slightly. "Run!" I yell, grabbing Aisha's hand and pulling her away. Several other soldiers noticed the tower and started running away as well. The creaking of the tower's weight onto old bricks became more evident as it started falling closer to our lines. Everyone was scurrying to get out of its destructive path. All I could see was the troops falling outside toward the tree line and the ever looming shadow growing longer in front of us.

"Chung!" I heard Aisha yell and she yanked me back, pulling me into her body. I felt a sudden rush around my body and my head started spinning. Closing my eyes helped very little, but when I reopened them, I noticed that my face was stuck directly into Aisha's chest. My eyes widened and I backed out stuttering, but she paid very little notice, choosing instead to look at the rubble that was once a Salvatorian Master's tower.

The dust cleared fairly quickly, but the damage was great. The dark block was slammed into the flat hillside til it was nearly unrecognizable. The shingled roof looked more like a twisted wire tree, and no items were able to be seen from the rubble. I listen as one of the soldiers starts to make their way to the rubble, gently kicking a piece with his foot.

"Don't!" Lengato yelled, "It is still sacred, fallen or not." The soldier backs up, his head bowed in reverence. The air remains silent, as if mourning the already fallen Master.

All of a sudden, I hear whirring coming from the other side of the tower. I see Eve, gliding up to the top of the rubble and landing gently on the tip of the rubble. Lengato yells out to her, "Eve! What are you doing!?"

She seems to ignore him and paces closer to the end of the tower, where the old shingles lay. Her eyes start drifting back and forth among the rubble until she stops unexpectedly. I nearly call out to her to ask if she was alright, before her eyes widen. _She never shows any emotion. Wha-_ Before I finish my thought, she kneels down and starts moving the brick from a small area. She rapidly flings them to the side, nearly hitting me in the head with one and taking out Aisha.

"Eve! Get down from there!" Aisha yells, waving her staff infront of her. I gulp and move away, praying that she won't do another attack like that.

Eve suddenly stops, and picks up a small piece of paper from the rubble. It's torn and crumbled, no larger than her hand, but her eyes widen at the sight. She throws it to the side and jumps down from the rubble, landing near Aisha and I. Aisha takes the opportunity to grab Eve's hand.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Aisha pats Eve gently on the back. Eve is unresponsive, mumbling something under her breath. I attempt to lean in closer to listen to what she is saying, but it doesn't work.

"Miss Eve!" I look over Eve's shoulder to see Lengato running to us, "Please refrain from touching sacred areas or I will ask for you to leave this area."

She turns to look at Lengato, "I was merely searching the tower, that is all."

He sighed, "Don't do it again."

Eve didn't respond but kept staring at the paper in her hand, as if expecting it to catch on fire at any moment. I peer over Eve's shoulder, "What is that you've got?" She whipped her head to meet my eyes and didn't respond. I chuckled, "It can't be that bad! Besides," I lean closer to her and whisper, "Lengato could order to take it from you."

"He couldn't if he tried," I hear her whisper slightly, but nevertheless, she unfolded it from her hand and looked down. I followed her vision and gasped.

It was a child's picture – very clearly drawn, but the figures were clearly human. A small farm was seen in the background, along with an amatur drawn horse. Two figures were also in the pictures, both girls. The smallest one was dressed in a triangle, two pigtails sticking out her circle head, and one of her stick figure hands was touching the other person. The other was taller than the other person by double, but was dressed in a brownish outfit. She clearly had white hair that split behind her back and ended near her calves. A small note was written on the side:

"_You may be Salvatore Gaia now, but you will always be Evelyn to me. Love, your little sis, Rebecca."_

I look up toward Eve, who now wore an unreadable expression. "What –"

"We tell no one," She quickly folds it back upand hides it within the confines of her armor.

My eyes pop open, "But this is a huge discovery," I heatedly whisper, "This could help us find –"

She quickly turns around and stares me in the eye, "Tell no one. They do not believe." She whispers quietly in my ear before she turns to Aisha, who had been distracted by Lengato and his talk of the Festival. "Aisha, shall we head to the town of Feita and show the seamstresses the costumes?"

Her head snapped to Eve, clearly not expecting that question. "Yeah!" She smiled back at me. "Let's go!" She grabs Eve's arm and my hand before leading us along with the soldiers. I briefly look back to see Elsword trying to rustle Raven's hair and running with the soldiers. Raven was running to catch up with Rena right behind him, chuckling. I look to Eve and notice that her eyes have turned cloudy.

* * *

_My letter…. She found it._

_Were you not ordered to remove EVERYTHING of your past life?! Did you not listen –_

_And I was only a Salvatore for a little over one month. I was not given the order to remove it until after the harmony festival – where you so kindly showed up. Face it, that one will help. She CAN stop you. _

_Yes, but what about the ritual?_

…_._

_Only a Salvatore can finish it. She isn't one._

_But –_

_And the Salvatore hasn't been crowned by a priestess, nor by the Lady of El. Face it, it will not work._

… _There is one way_

_You can cry all you want. The fact is, you cannot leave your hallow ground while I can make mischief however I want. See that magician? It has already started with her_

_No… it can't end… not like this…_

* * *

**Ok, so the question is: Why did I choose Aisha as a DW, not as VP? I have had many questions as to why isn't VP here because Eblaon is the master of dark, and Void Princess is considers the dark princess. ANYWHO, the reason being comes in three statements:**

**1: Aisha FOUND Eblaon's dress, nothing more, nothing less. **

**2: I wanted to explore more on DW's sacrifice when it came to the moonstone. Eve gave up her emotions, and Elsword was made to hold Dark El in his body. What was her sacrifice?**

**3: Void Princess has a contract with Ankor. I can't just remove him from the story to better suit its purpose. Believe me when I thought VP would be pretty good for this position, but then not only would the CBS storyline NOT work, but her having a contract would pretty much null and void an important part of this story coming at a later date. **

**Now, I know I'm getting a lot of hits for this story, and I'm happy for it – but I would like some reviews onto how this story is getting along. I can type as fast as I am for only a short bit, and if people are interested in this story, I'll make it into three nice long stories for you to read – complete with drama, heartache, and lemons (sold at lemons, right?). So, as my readers, would you LIKE one story, short sweet and to the point, OR a full story where I explore everything? I have outlines for each one and after next chapter, it's going have to divert to a path. One story would end at 10-15 chapters and one lemon, with a very unsatisfying ending in my opinion. Three stories would end at 10-15 chapters (each story mind you), would take us through to Sanders and the new region, and should have a lemon in each book.**

**PM me, anon review, I don't care. Just let me know. I type for my readers and to clear my head – you have just as much say as I do here.**

**Read and, please, Review. **

**-Rejected Royal**


End file.
